


Things That Go Bump

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Kurt and Blaine’s ten-year-old daughter is hosting a Halloween party for her friends. However, when the girls start telling scary stories, Violet tries to prove to her dads that she isn’t afraid. Warnings for tooth-rottingly cute Kurt and Blaine being embarrassing dads in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Halloween Round Robin organised by todaydreambelievers over on Tumblr. A tag of all the previous stories which come before mine can be found [here](http://todaydreambelieversfic.tumblr.com/tagged/tdb-october-round-robin).  
> Read my story on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/152432875250/klaine-fic-things-that-go-bump).

“And then… the girl looked down at the car door and there… hanging from the handle… was a **_bloody metal hook_**!”

The screams of eight ten-year-old girls filled the air, contrasted by a single laugh coming from the girl who had just finished her story, holding a flashlight under her chin to illuminate her face.

“That’s not funny, Isabelle!” cried one of the girls in the near pitch-black room.

“I think that was the scariest one tonight!” said another.

“Well, I wasn’t scared at all,” said a third girl, with a trembling bottom lip and tears in her eyes.

“You’re all babies!” Isabelle giggled gleefully, “It was only a stupid story!”

Just then, the room was filled with a blinding brightness as the lights came on and this time, every one of them screamed.

“PAPA!” Violet cried as her father stepped into the living room, still dressed in his werewolf costume for the night. Kurt would have felt bad for making the girls jump, had he not been slightly amused by the horrified looks on the faces of eight varieties of fairies, witches and Disney princesses looking back at him.

Kurt chuckled softly. “I’m sorry sweetie, but the party’s over. No more spooky antics, I’m afraid. Everyone’s parents are here to collect them.”

A collective groan rang throughout all the girls as they started to get up from the makeshift circle they’d made on the floor. As they moved, Blaine, dressed in his best zombie gear, followed in behind, carrying a big box.

“Before you leave, I have all your party bags here! So if you line up, you can each collect one and take them to your mommies and daddies.”

This time, all the girls cheered and ran up to him to collect their party favours as Violet stayed sitting and watched her friends wave goodbye, Kurt shuffling them to the door to be collected by their parents.

After a few minutes, all the girls were gone, having left a trail of destruction in their path as candy wrappers, blankets, pillows, cups and plates of food scattered the Hummel-Andersons’ house.

As soon as they had seen off the last party guest and closed the front door, Blaine practically collapsed against his husband and leaned into Kurt’s chest, face buried in his neck.

“Ughhhhh I’m exhausted. Hosting a Halloween party for ten-year-olds is a lot of fun, but I think I’m ready to put my feet up and end this night.”

Kurt laughed as he brought his arms around Blaine and pulled him closer.

“God, you can say that again. Besides, I’m pretty sure last night a certain someone made a promise to me which involved trading pumpkin carving duty for a nice foot massage tonight.”

Blaine groaned, “Ohhh, who would be stupid enough to make that trade, huh?”

“Hey!” Kurt said indignantly, “That’s my husband you’re talking about.”

Blaine huffed out a laugh against Kurt’s neck as he pushed up to meet him with a soft kiss.

“Hmmmm, okay. That sounds fair.”

Kurt smiled. “Okay, let’s go get our little fairy princess to bed,” he said around a yawn. “I’m beat.”

The pair entered the living room, fully expecting Violet to be stuffing her face with Halloween candy, or searching for a scary film on the television. Instead, she was sat on the couch, staring blankly with her blanket pulled tight around her head and body which gave her the appearance of a stunned burrito.

Kurt and Blaine looked concernedly at one another as they moved to sit either side of her on the couch.

“You okay, sweetie?” Blaine asked jovially, putting his hand on her knee. “Did you have a nice party?”

This seemed to snap Violet out of her trance as she turned to him with a forced smile and a cheerful, “Oh! Yes thank you, Daddy. It was great.”

Kurt turned to her too, “Are you sure, Vi? You look a little worried.” Kurt suddenly turned somewhat stern as he put two and two together. “Hold on. Were you all telling ghost stories again?” he said with a frown.

Violet worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a second, before shrugging it off. “Errrr…” She considered lying for all of about five seconds before seeing the infamous Hummel glare on her father’s face. She sighed. “Yes, Papa, we were. BUT IT WASN’T SCARY,” she said quickly, like she was trying to convince herself. She instantly seemed to hold herself higher as she said, “Only babies are scared of those stories. Ten-year-olds are much too clever to be scared by silly ghosts and… and… hook hands.”

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another again over her head but she genuinely didn’t seem too phased by the scary stories so there seemed no need to push the matter.

“Okay, sweetie. I’m glad you told us,” Kurt replied, still with worry on his face, “I just didn’t want you getting scared again like last time, remember?”

Violet crossed her arms and puffed out her chest rather indignantly.

“Well, I was seven then and now I’m much bigger and I’m not afraid of anything.”

Blaine and Kurt both smiled and rolled their eyes.

“Well, okay then, Big Brave Girl. You better get some sleep so you’ll be ready to take on those monsters by morning,” Blaine said dramatically. “Come on, time for bed.”

Violet’s eyes seemed to bug out then and her voice trembled with an “Okay, Daddy” as she got up from the couch to go brush her teeth.

As she left the room, Blaine and Kurt went about tidying up for a few minutes, when they heard their daughter call out that she was all finished brushing her teeth and getting dressed.

Both left what they were doing and went to her bedroom to find her sat in bed with the covers pulled up. In this light she looked a little more pale and shaky. Blaine momentarily worried she might be coming down with something. Kurt came over and tugged the covers a bit firmer, ensuring she was properly comfortable. Blaine came around the other side and turned off the bedside lamp, making sure Violet’s little night light was plugged in and bright enough to stop the room being completely dark.

“Good night, sweetie,” Kurt said, leaning down and kissing her head.

“Love you,” Blaine said as he repeated the action on the other side.

“Mm. Yeah, errr, night Daddy, night Papa,” Violet replied, looking a little skittish. She was probably still hyped up from the vast amounts of sugar and food colouring she’d consumed that evening.

Kurt and Blaine smiled, straightened back up and moved to the door, pulling it behind them as they left, leaving a small gap so they could still hear from down the hall if there was a problem.

“Ahhhh, peace at last,” Kurt murmured, swinging an arm around Blaine’s waist as they made their way back along the hall to finish tidying the living room.

“We’re still not out of the clear, yet,” Blaine replied tiredly.

“True,” Kurt smirked, “but at least I’m getting a foot massage out of it.”

*

_“Pssssst.”_

Blaine was dreaming. He must be dreaming. He wasn’t sure what about, exactly. All he could hear was a constant hissing noise. And maybe the sound of rain on a window.

_“Psssssst. Daddy.”_

Was this _actually_ a dream? Maybe it wasn’t. His body was certainly starting to feel the strains of waking up. And now he was sure he could hear thunder too.

“Daddy?”

This time the voice was small and scared, but unmistakable. Blaine’s eyes snapped open as his daughter stood on his side of the bed, hair stuck to her face and eyes rimmed with red. She clutched her stuffed bear to her chest as she sniffled and blinked back tears.

Blaine tried to move before realising Kurt was trapping him from behind; an arm slung over Blaine’s waist and his leg tangled on top to pull him closer. Usually Blaine loved cuddling with his husband but not when it meant he couldn’t reach their daughter.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Blaine asked worriedly, a million thoughts flashing through his head. At that point, Kurt let out a loud snuffling noise in his ear and pulled Blaine even closer towards him. ‘ _Not helping, Kurt’_ he thought to himself.

“I- I- w-woke up a-and the s-s-storm was really loud,” Violet stammered, hugging her bear even tighter.

“Oh, Vi,” Blaine frowned sadly. “This is about those stories you were all telling earlier, isn’t it?”

Violet went ghostly pale and, yet again, considered lying for a few seconds before she nodded and a couple of tears escaped.

“Oh baby, there’s no need to be worried,” Blaine said soothingly, reaching out with his one hand that wasn’t trapped to hold onto her. “Do you want to come sleep with us tonight?”

Violet seemed to hesitate a second and bit on her lip. “But Daddy, I’m not a baby. I’m supposed to not be scared anymore.”

Blaine’s heart broke then and he pulled her towards the bed, finally able to free his other hand from Kurt’s grasp enough that he could hug her from the awkward angle.

“Sweetie, it’s perfectly fine to be afraid of things at any age. Besides, you’re only ten.” Blaine moved away from the hug then and folded back the covers. “Come on, hop in. We can all share tonight.”

Violet didn’t hesitate this time as she climbed in next to Blaine to let him hug her close.

“You might not believe it but even your Papa and I get scared sometimes.”

Violet’s sniffles began to subside. “You do?”

“Oh yeah, lots of times. Like, did you know Papa is afraid of vampires?”

“He is?” that time she actually gave a little watery smile. “But they’re not real… right?”

Just as Blaine was about to reply, a voice behind him said, “No sweetie, they’re not real” and Kurt’s head appeared over his shoulder to see their daughter. “I just don’t like them on TV and in films. Did you also know that your Daddy is scared of clowns?”

This time Violet actually laughed. “But Daddy! Clowns are funny! They have silly make-up and big red noses.”

Blaine shuddered. “I know, I know. They’re just… not for me.”

Kurt reached over to hold Violet too, then. “The point is, Vi, being scared isn’t just for babies. Sometimes things frighten us and we need the people we love to let us know everything’s okay. Daddy and I do that for each other and you know we are always here when you need us – no matter how big or small the problem.”

Blaine didn’t know it was possible but he felt his heart grow with even more love at hearing his husband’s words and having his daughter safe in his arms.

“Now angel, why don’t you try to get some sleep and we’ll talk about it tomorrow?”

Violet made some noises which sounded vaguely like “not sleepy” then ten seconds later appeared to be far gone into a restful sleep.

Blaine watched her for a few seconds before carefully turning over to face his husband and leaning in to give him a loving kiss.

“Well,” Kurt paused, pulling away smiling, “not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Blaine shrugged and blushed a bit. “I just… sometimes I remember how grateful I am that you and I have this family with each other… with Violet.”

Kurt smiled again and brought a hand up to push a loose curl from Blaine’s face. “Oh, honey. Who would ever guess Halloween would be a night for us to get soppy and have a family sleepover again like old times?”

Blaine chewed his lip and smirked a little as he replied. “Oh, I don’t know, Kurt. I think you and I have _more_ than enough non-family-friendly sleepovers ourselves.”

Kurt looked shocked and wide-eyed as he playfully hit Blaine’s arm. “Blaine! You can’t… you just… okay mister, I think it’s time we went back to sleep.”

Blaine laughed but turned to lie on his back, glancing over to check Violet was still sound asleep next to him.

“Okay, okay. Good night. Love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and then, “But maybe, if you’re up for it, we could play our _own_ version of Trick or Treat tomorrow night.”

Blaine had to muffle his incredulous “ouch!” from the second of Kurt’s playful hits his arm received that night.


End file.
